stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ezri Dax
| occupation = Starfleet officer | title = Counselor | stationed = Deep Space 9 | rank = Lieutenant Junior Grade | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | children = | mother = Yanas Tigan | spouse(s) = | siblings = Norvo Tigan, Janel Tigan | image2 = CaptEzri.jpg | caption2 = Captain Dax, ca. 2382 | actorsource = Memoryalpha | actor = Nicole de Boer }} Ezri Dax, originally Ezri Tigan, was a joined Trill, the ninth host of the Dax symbiont. As a Starfleet counselor, she served as counselor aboard the before her joining, and afterwards abord Deep Space 9, beginning in 2375. Initially uncomfortable with her joining, Ezri gradually came to grips with her new life as Dax. She eventually began a romantic relationship with Julian Bashir. ( ) Ezri had never sought to be joined, but while the Destiny was transporting the from DS9 to complications arose that threatened the symbiont's life. As the only unjoined Trill aboard, Ezri volunteered to be joined in order to save Dax. ( ) In 2376, Ezri was aboard the when a rogue Jem'Hadar attack resulted in the death of Commander Tiris Jast. Ezri assumed command and used the skills of her previous hosts to defeat Jem'Hadar. This led her to reevaluate her position and she decided to switch to the command branch, wanting to more fully utilize the abilities afford to her from eight lifetimes' worth of experience. ( ) Promoted to full lieutenant, she served as Elias Vaughn's first officer on the Defiant s six-month exploratory mission in the Gamma Quadrant. Shortly afterward, she ended her relationship with Bashir, realizing that her feelings for him were a by-product of his unrequited love for Jadzia. ( : , , , , ) By 2380, she held the rank of lieutenant commander and served as second officer aboard the . In early 2381, she was forced to assume command of the Aventine when her captain and first officer were killed in conflict with the Borg. Ezri and the Aventine proved invaluable in halting the Borg invasion, and she was officially promoted to captain and commanding officer of the Aventine, a position she retained through the 2380s. She enjoyed a close, casual friendship with her first officer, Commander Sam Bowers, with whom she had served aboard DS9. ( , , ) Fanon Ezri Tigan is the cousin of Captain Jonozia Lex. It was Jonozia, already a member of Starfleet, who suggested that she join up as a means to escape her family. (Star Trek: The Adventures of Argus: "Trial By Fire") In the ''Pendragon'' timeline, Ezri Tigan served aboard the as a counselor for several years. In 2379, she held the rank of lieutenant and transferred to . Over the next several years, she became a valued member of the station's senior staff and developed friendships with Jadzia Dax, Sam Bowers, Nog, and Julian Bashir. (PDN: " ") At some point in the late 24th or early 25th centuries, Ezri Dax had been promoted to the rank of rear admiral. She served as field docent to Birail Izer before the latter joined with the Riyannis symbiont. ("Tinker, Golfer, Doctor, Trill") Category:Trill Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet counselors Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:USS Defiant (NX-74205) personnel Category:USS Aventine personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:Joined Trill